Peter à la main d'argent
by Diane37
Summary: Réponse au défi " Le choixpeau a toujours raison" Peter a toujours douté du bien-fondé de sa répartition à Gryffondor. A l'exception d'une seule fois.


Réponse au défi: "Le Choixpeau a toujours raison:

_"Le choixpeau a toujours raison", il le dit lui-même. Bon, on sait qu'il lui est arrivé de faire quelques erreurs au cours de sa carrière, mais elles sont anecdotiques. Cependant, il est toujours possible de se demander s'il nous a bien réparti.  
Et c'est donc ce que je vous propose pour ce concours : votre personnage doute. Il se demande si sa maison est vraiment celle qui lui convient le mieux. Il peut en douter pendant des années ou seulement cinq minutes, peu importe. Mais, comme le choixpeau a bel et bien toujours raison, un évènement intervient pour ôter ses doutes.  
Prouvez que le choixpeau n'est pas juste un gros vantard !_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Peter regardait sa main droite se lever au niveau de ses yeux, et, mue par une volonté qui lui était étrangère, se diriger vers le cou de Harry.

Les doigts d'argent se refermèrent sur la gorge du jeune homme.

Il sentait en lui la puissance du Seigneur de Ténèbres le contraignant à crisper sa main et à ôter la vie de Harry.

Harry Potter. Le garçon qui l'avait épargné quatre ans auparavant, le soustrayant au baiser du détraqueur. Harry Potter, le fils de James, qui avait été l'un de ses meilleurs amis, avant qu'il ne le trahisse en dévoilant sa cachette à son maître.

Peter sentait la sueur ruisseler sur son visage. Fermant les yeux, il sentit remonter en lui un flot de souvenirs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**FLASH BACK**

1er septembre 1971.

Peter piétinait dans le grand Hall de Poudlard, entouré des nouveaux élèves qui intégraient l'Ecole lors de cette nouvelle année.

Il n'avait jamais été sûr de lui et se sentait perdu dans cette foule. Afin de se rassurer, il se rapprocha d'un groupe d'élèves qu'il avait déjà rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, durant le trajet qui l'avait mené de Londres au Château.

Malgré sa timidité, il avait lié connaissance avec eux. Peter avait toujours été attiré par les forts caractères, et cherchait systématiquement leur amitié, et la protection qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter.

Grâce à sa petite taille il parvint à se faufiler pour se placer derrière eux.

Il écouta avec avidité les paroles qu'ils échangeaient.

« J'espère bien faire comme toute ma famille et être envoyé à Gryffondor, et toi Sirius ? » commença James Potter.

« Et bien moi, c'est plutôt le contraire, toute ma famille a été répartie à Serpentard, alors j'espère que la règle ne s'appliquera pas pour moi ! Je crois que dans ce cas-là, je préfèrerais encore quitter l'Ecole ! » répondit Sirius Black.

Peter avait appris que Sirius descendant d'une famille de « Sang-pur » se révoltait contre l'éducation qu'il avait reçue.

« Tu imagines, Sirius, reprit James, se retrouver à Serpentard avec ce crétin que nous avons rencontré dans le train, et qui ne rêve que d'intégrer cette maison ! Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah, oui, ça me revient…..Servilus ! »

Peter joignit son rire à ceux de Sirius et James, tandis que Remus Lupin souriait.

« Je ne pense pas que le Choixpeau nous répartira dans une maison qui ne conviendrait pas à notre caractère » intervint Remus. « Mais, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien être à Gryffondor, ou peut-être à Serdaigle, si je suis assez doué pour ça. Et toi, Peter ? »

Le visage de Peter rosit. Il se sentait fier d'être intégré à un groupe de garçons aussi intéressants.

C'est avec une voix qu'il voulait assurée qu'il répondit. « Gryffondor, bien sûr ! »

Tout à coup, le brouhaha des conversations s'éteignit. Une sorcière au visage sévère, dont la chevelure sombre était tirée en un strict chignon, était apparue en haut de l'escalier menant à la Grand salle.

« Bonjour, je suis Minerva Mac Gonagall. En tant que Directrice adjointe de Poudlard, je suis chargée de vous accueillir et de procéder à votre répartition entre les quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. La répartition est faite par le Choixpeau magique en fonction de vos aptitudes et de vos qualités… »

Peter cessa brusquement d'écouter. « …en fonction de vos qualités…. » Il se sentit brusquement pâlir.

« Les Gryffondors sont courageux… ». Il avait entendu James le dire dans le Poudlard Express.

Peter déglutit péniblement. Quand avait il fait preuve de courage ?

La porte monumentale s'ouvrit, et il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage à cette question.

Suivant les trois garçons qu'il espérait pouvoir considérer comme ses amis, il pénétra dans la vaste salle illuminée de chandelles flottant dans les airs. Un vieux chapeau défraichi, posé sur une chaise, se mit à chanter :

_« Voici un peu plus de mille ans_  
_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant_  
_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_  
_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_  
_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_  
_Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes, _  
_Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets, _  
_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._  
_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve, _  
_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves, _  
_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_  
_Sous leurs quatre étendards._  
_Chacun montra très vite_  
_Sa vertu favorite_

_Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner  
Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."  
Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture  
A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."  
Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage  
Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."  
Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité  
Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."_

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
De longues années libres de soucis.  
Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.  
Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés  
S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.  
Il fut un temps où l'école parut  
Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.  
Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits  
Les amis dressés contre les amis  
Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
Estima venue l'heur' de son départ  
Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats  
Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi.  
Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur  
Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies  
Commes elles l'étaient au début de leur vie. _

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là  
Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :  
Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons  
Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission  
Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long  
Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :  
Bien que condamné à vous séparer  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter  
Il me faut accomplir ma destinée  
Qui est de vous répartir chaque année  
Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui  
N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie  
Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages  
Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages  
Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril  
Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles  
Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle  
Pour échapper à la chute mortelle  
Soyez avertis et prenez conscience  
La répartition maintenant commence. _

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »_

Ajustant ses lunettes, le Professeur Mac Gonagall examina la liste qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Avery !» appela-t-elle.

Un garçon à l'air arrogant s'approcha de la chaise haute sur laquelle il s'installa. La Directrice adjointe déposa un vieux chapeau poussiéreux sur la tête de l'élève. « Serpentard ! » s'écria immédiatement le chapeau.

« Pas étonnant, ricana James, son père était un ami de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Fait attention, Sirius, ça pourrait bien t'arriver aussi ! »

« Mon père est n'est pas un mangemort, quand même ! » répliqua ce dernier. Il ne semblait pourtant pas trop rassuré, pendant qu'on l'appelait « Black, Sirius ! »

Peter fixa Sirius pendant que le Professeur Mac Gonagall déposait le Choixpeau sur la tête de ce dernier. Le chapeau restait silencieux, se tortillant sous le regard étonné de Peter. Les plis qu'il formait semblaient lui donner une expression d'intense réflexion.

Puis, se redressant dans une attitude déterminé, il s'écria enfin : « Gryffondor ! ».

Sirius se laissa glisser de la chaise avec un air satisfait, et se dirigea vers la table située sous les bannières rouge et or de la Maison à laquelle il appartenait désormais. Passant près de ses compagnons, il leur fit un petit clin d'œil et murmura : « J'étais certain de ne pas aller à Serpentard ! ».

La répartition se poursuivait. Lily Evans, La petite fille rousse qui accompagnait le dénommé Severus fut envoyée elle-aussi à Gryffondor. Peter vit James la suivre des yeux en souriant.

Le Choixpeau prit de nouveau le temps de la réflexion avant de destiner Remus Lupin à Gryffondor.

Un dénommé Mulciber rejoignit Avery à Serpentard. « Encore un partisan de Tu-sais-Qui » marmonna James à son intention.

L'appel de son nom approchait. Peter sentit l'angoisse poindre en lui. Sa famille était de Sang-pur. Ses parents plutôt favorables aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que n'étant pas mangemorts.

S'il était réparti à Serpentard, il serait inévitablement rejeté du petit groupe qu'il tentait d'intégrer. Il devrait alors subir leur ostracisme et être en but à leurs plaisanteries dont il avait pu avoir un aperçu précédemment.

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues. « Pettigrow, Peter ! »

Ses jambes flageolantes le portèrent jusqu'à la chaise, sur laquelle il se hissa difficilement. Le Choixpeau couvrit brusquement ses yeux, le plongeant dans une obscurité qui l'effrayait.

Quelque peu terrorisé, il entendit résonner une voix dans sa tête. « Hmmm… Peter Pettigrow…un cas difficile, encore une fois….hmmm… Tu n'as pas montré de grandes dispositions pour la magie pour le moment…. Je ne peux donc pas t'envoyer à Serdaigle….. »

Peter se cramponnait à la chaise.

« Poufsouffle ? Voyons….non, tu n'as pas assez de ténacité pour y avoir ta place…. »

« Un Sang-Pur…. De la ruse, sans aucun doute…. Serpentard te serait tout indiqué…. »

Peter se sentit envahir par la nausée

« Non, non…..mes amis sont à Gryffondor ! » geignit-il.

« Gryffondor ? Oh, mais pour rejoindre cette maison, il faut être courageux ! »

« Je- je suis courageux » bredouilla Peter

Le Choixpeau reprit : « A Serpentard aussi il faut quelque courage…. Je suis sûr…. »

« Non ! S'il vous plait, l'interrompit Peter désespéré, mes amis…. Je….serais prêt à tout pour eux, vraiment ! »

« Vraiment ? Laisse-moi sonder encore ton esprit… »

Peter se sentait perdu.

Mais le Choixpeau reprit finalement : « Oui, après tout, je vois un certain courage en toi. Il te faudra le découvrir… Gryffondor ! »

Envahit par un sentiment d'euphorie, Peter sauta à terre et se dirigea en sautillant vers la table Rouge et Or, ou il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Remus et Sirius.

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque le Choixpeau répartit également James Potter à Gryffondor.

Enfin, il joignit ses ricanements à ceux de ses amis lorsque Severus Snape - _Servilus_ !- fut envoyé à Serpentard.

OoOoOoOoO

Peter regarda sa main d'argent dont les doigts se resserraient sur la trachée de Harry, le privant d'oxygène. Le garçon suffoquait, le fixant de ses yeux verts.

Pendant un instant, les visages de James et Lily se superposèrent à celui de leur fils.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Pendant toutes ses années d'études à Poudlard il avait suivi James, Sirius et Remus, fier d'appartenir aux « Maraudeurs », comme ils s'étaient appelés. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'initiative des actions du groupe, il n'avait jamais eu un geste pour arrêter une brimade.

Bien au contraire, il s'était toujours servilement plié à la volonté de ses camarades, n'ayant pas la force de caractère de s'opposer à eux.

Puis il avait quitté Poudlard.

Ses relations avec les Maraudeurs s'étaient espacées.

Toujours avide de trouver des amis qui pouvaient le protéger, Peter s'était rapproché des Mangemorts.

Puis, à sa grande surprise, James et Lily, recherchés par son nouveau Maître, l'avaient désigné comme gardien du secret de leur résidence, placée sous sortilège de Fidelitas.

Peter s'était sentit empli d'une importance exceptionnelle. Enfin on le jugeait digne de confiance !

Pourtant, sous la pression du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait pas su résister. Il avait dévoilé le lieu où se cachaient ses amis. Par crainte d'être rejeté. Par peur d'être torturé.

Sirius l'avait poursuivi, pour lui demander de rendre compte de cette trahison, et, Peter avait disparu.

Pendant près de douze années, alors que son ami subissait le joug des Détraqueurs à Azkaban pour un crime dont il n'était pas coupable, Peter s'était caché sous la forme de son animagus.

Au retour de Sirius, il avait de nouveau fuit, recherchant lâchement la protection du puissant Lord Noir, auquel il était totalement inféodé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une amère gorgée de bile remonta dans la bouche de Peter.

_« Je vois un certain courage en toi. Il te faudra le découvrir… »_ avait dit le Choixpeau…. Quand avait il fait preuve de ce courage propre aux Gryffondors, dans sa vie ?

Peter ferma ses yeux. Bandant toute sa volonté, il décida pour la première fois d'agir selon ses choix propres.

Contrariant l'action de son Maître qui le contraignait à étrangler son ennemi, il arracha sa main du cou de Harry.

Pourtant, Voldemort était puissant, et cette main qu'il lui avait donnée était irrémédiablement attirée vers Harry. Peter comprit qu'il devrait aller jusqu'au bout de la strangulation.

Alors, rassemblant pour une première foi tout le courage qui était en lui, il retourna sa main d'argent vers sa propre gorge.

A travers le brouillard qui obscurcissait maintenant sa vue, il aperçut Harry qui cherchait en vain à le délivrer.

Trop tard. Mais Peter était satisfait. Il avait eu le courage de sauver Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_NB: la chanson du choixpeau est un "mix" des chansons des différents tomes_


End file.
